


76

by firesonic152



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesonic152/pseuds/firesonic152
Summary: An old soldier, a grim reaper, and familiar faces.





	

"Soldier 76," the Reaper growled. "You've made quite a name for yourself... Jack."

_Jack?_

Soldier mouthed the name beneath his mask, testing it.

The Reaper was watching him carefully, gauging his response.

"You know me," Soldier stated, leaving the question of "how" unspoken.

The Reaper laughed darkly. "76 isn't a random number, Jack. It's a date, isn't it?" He leaned in close, his owl skull mask glinting in the moonlight. "You're not the only one who remembers that day."

He removed the mask. Soldier's visor tinted everything odd shades of red and orange, but the shadowed eyes and wisps of fog rising from the Reaper's skin were unmistakably black.

Soldier said nothing.

The Reaper's eyes searched his face, as if they could discern the expression beneath his own mask.

"I’m not gonna give you a pass just because you’re blind without that visor, Jackie," the Reaper said. "I let you keep it on for a reason." He grinned humorlessly, revealing rows of sharp, pointed teeth. "What's my name?"

Soldier stared, unblinking, musing,

Finally: "I don't know."

That seemed to catch the Reaper off-guard. The corners of his mouth twitched, gaunt eyes narrowing.

"What?" His voice was low. Deep in his throat. Dangerous.

Soldier smiled tightly, though he knew it was hidden. "I didn't even know my own name until you said it a few moments ago. Thanks for the information, by the way." He tilted his head, watching the way the Reaper's eyes began to widen. "And about the date, too. Couldn't for the life of me figure out what that number meant."

"You're..."

"Joking? No. An amnesiac? Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Amnesiac Jack is an idea I've been thinking about a lot. I'm gonna try to write something more substantial, but here's a taste of what's to come.


End file.
